


Novak's Book Nook

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bookstore Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas is nervous about his opening day.





	Novak's Book Nook

“I’m nervous,” Cas said, but the words weren’t necessary.  He’d been pacing for nearly an hour; Dean thought there would be a hole in the floor before long.

“Cas, seriously,” Dean said, reaching out for him.  He caught Cas’s hand and pulled him in, notching Cas between Dean’s knees where he sat on the counter.

“You really shouldn’t be sitting up there,” Cas complained, but he snuggled into Dean anyways.  Dean chuckled as Cas whined.

“It’s going to be great,” Dean insisted, his voice disappearing into the messy hair atop Cas’s head.  “You’ve worked on this for so long, and everyone in town already loves you.”

A knock on the door behind them pulled Cas away.  He turned to see Charlie standing there, waving and smiling.  Dean pushed Cas gently toward the door before hopping off the counter.

“It’s about time to open up,” he reminded Cas.  “Your favorite employee is ready to ring people up.”

Cas glanced back at Dean to see him standing at the till, a large smile on his face and his new nametag shining.  _Novak’s Book Nook_ was printed across the top of it, in the store’s new logo.  DEAN was typed underneath in big, bold letters.

“Nuh-uh, Charlie’s still waiting outside, she’s not ready yet…” Cas deadpanned, before Dean caught the twinkle in his eye.  Cas went to unlock the door for Charlie, accepting her huge hug before sending her off to the back to put her bag up.

Before the door could even close behind her, more people began walking inside.  Dean heard things like “Nice place, Cas!” and “Congratulations!” and “Happy First Day!” being said as they passed Cas, everyone in town coming out to support Cas’s opening day.

When the door finally closed and people were busy milling around, Cas turned back to Dean.  He was grinning and his cheeks were flushed, obviously pleased.  He walked up to the counter.

“I told you everyone loves you,” Dean said.  Cas smiled.  “Happy opening day, Cas.”

Cas leaned across the counter to steal a quick kiss before Dean pushed him away.  “No PDA, Mr. Bookstore Owner!” Dean teased, motioning for Cas to go help his customers.  He did with a grin and Dean’s heart swelled with pride.


End file.
